Episode 210
Guild Deck vs. Celestial Spirit Deck is the 210th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 35th episode of the 2014 series. Levy finally begins the quiz against Capricorn, however, she fails the first question. At the same time, Mirajane defeats Pisces while Gray and Lucy face their opponents. Meanwhile, Cana slowly figures out the rules behind the card game and battles Scorpio, using the cards to summon illusions of other Fairy Tail members against the Spirits. Summary With Levy fixated onto a seat, Capricorn proceeds to explain that they are both about to participate in a Fairy Tail Cult Quiz, where an announcer will present each of them with questions related to the Fairy Tail guild. After Capricorn explains that the winner of the quiz receives freedom, while the loser receives an "unbearable punishment", Levy continues to inquire in a state of confusion as to what the punishment would be and why they are settling their bout with a quiz. Capricorn nonchalantly replies that he just likes quizzes, and subsequently, the announcer commences the quiz with the first question. The announcer's first question asks for the name of Lucy Heartfilia's doll, propelling Levy to signal the buzzer. With Capricorn praising Levy for her speed, Levy answers that the name of Lucy's doll is Michelle. To Levy's surprise, the buzzer signals that the answer was incorrect and Capricorn proceeds to signal his buzzer. With his answer being "Gonzales", the announcer credits Capricorn for the answer and proceeds to explain that people mistakenly call Lucy's doll "Michelle", while all along, Gonzales was the name that Lucy had given the doll she received as a birthday present. With Levy getting the answer wrong, she receives a penalty, which consists of her seat being angled down. The announcer reveals that anytime a contestant gives the wrong answer, they would slowly have their seat angled down into the "Fun Zone" below. Continuing their bout, the first turn of their card battle ends with Cana receiving damage from Scorpio, bewildering the former. Scorpio proceeds to inform Cana of the rules, which consist of the both of them possessing 4 symbols that each denote a life point. Once a contestant loses all 4 of their lives, they are defeated. Scorpio points out that Cana is down to 3 lives after the damage she received, and once he blows out the other 3 lives, she will be defeated and turned into one of his cards. Cana intercepts that once she wins the match, she gets to close his gate. With Scorpio acknowledging the winner's rights, Cana takes her first turn with difficulty, as she still is unaware of how the game functions. Slowly analyzing the elements of the game, such as the blank cards in front of her, the playing field they are battling over, and the fact that Scorpio summoned Eclipse Gemini into battle, Cana deduces that their comrades are their units in this game. With this revelation, Cana constructs her deck with various members of her guild and announces her interpretation of the ambiguous rules. Subsequent to Scorpio applauding Cana for understanding the rules swiftly, Cana makes her move by summoning Happy and Carla in card form, with Scorpio establishing that they are all illusions to simply liven the battle up. After Scorpio expresses his adoration for card games, both competitors play out their turns. Despite it still being Cana's turn, Scorpio receives the upper hand due to various game elements such as card abilities and re-summons, which stumps Cana and further excites Scorpio. Elsewhere underwater, both Son Pisces and Mother Pisces exhibit difficulty in their battle against the transformed Mirajane. Exchanging dialogue involving Mother Pisces' parental approach with Son Pisces, the latter prepare their special move, Forbidden Hug, against Mira. However, Mirajane stops them in their tracks and makes quick work of them. Apologizing for using excessive force, Mira offers one last piece of advice to the Mother and Son spirits prior to closing their gate. Proceeding with their card battle, Scorpio continues to fabricate strategies against Cana, and in response, Cana constructs a strategy of her own by summoning Wendy and Carla to deal an enormous amount of damage to the summoned Taurus. This instigates Scorpio to play out a strategy that involves summoning Libra to remove Carla from play, which staggers Cana. At the deserted mansion, Lucy plummets down an earth fissure, which continues to narrow down until Lucy is able to cling onto the sides, saving herself from falling into a bed of sharp spikes. From above, Virgo snaps her fingers and causes the fissure to get even more narrow, slowly squeezing a panicked Lucy in between. After Cana executes a preemptive strategy predicting Carla's demise, which continues to excite Scorpio, the two competitors continue to make calculated turns involving combo attacks and obstruction. As the game continues, Scorpio continues to execute exaggerated maneuvers, which baffles Cana. After Cana manages to reduce one of Scorpio's life points, the latter indulges in the fact that he found a competitor whom had been able to take a life point from him. Subsequently, Scorpio uses the reduced life point as an advantage to lay another after-effect card, continuing their bout. With Scorpio taking action and removing another point from Cana, the former emphasizes that he now has the upper hand in their card battle. Scorpio continues on to reveal the after-effect card he played earlier to attack Cana up to 12 times in one turn, perplexing Cana and forcing her to utilize her played cards to defend her life points. Over at a dance club, Cancer proceeds to urge Gray to show him his moves, with Gray regretting to have encountered him of all the spirits. As Scorpio is about to send forth the third of his 12 attacks, Cana recalls a strategy and allows Scorpio to make a direct hit at her life points. After losing the life point, Cana executes her strategy and disables the remainder of the 12 attacks. As their card battle advances, Cana manages to take one of Scorpio's life points. However, Scorpio makes yet another exaggerated play, which leads to all of his life points replenishing, leaving Cana at one final point. Subsequently, Cana is given the opportunity to execute a strategy that consists of her summoning an S-class Mage, an illusion of her father, Gildarts Clive. At the destroyed amusement park, Natsu, Wendy, and their Exceed partners realize that they must evacuate the area and head straight for the Lion's world to confront Eclipse Leo. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! *Mirajane Strauss vs. Pisces (Eclipse) (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * Spells used *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Mother and Son Forbidden Hug *Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Banishment Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes